Unhappy Raidings
by OnceMoreAndAgain
Summary: Jack has the absolute worst luck.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Connor Kenway

Assassin's Creed III x Pirates of the Caribbean

**Seeing as Pirates of the Caribbean is a nightmare to place in time (there are things that set that story anywhere between the 17th and 18th century. Just look at the Anachronism Stew part of its TvTropes page), the King George II comment places in one movie puts it at least somewhere in the late 1700's. And well, Jack's bound to have run across all sorts in his time.**

* * *

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. In fact, it was _too _good of an idea to have come from Jack Sparrow as Mr. Gibbs had repeated many a time. It was too reasonable. Too simple. Too _normal and sane_ of an idea to have turned out any other way.

A small merchant vessel, laden with cargo from the New World bound for the Caribbean. Valuable cargo worth a very, very pretty penny from what those in the know had all said. What with the Revolution and all, any trade coming out of America towards the South was likely without military escort, the _Robin _was easy pickings for pirate and privateer alike. Crewed by what were probably fishermen and not soldiers with maybe one cannon to the poor thing, it would be a simple job. One likely to have minimal blood shed too, since though while Captain Jack Sparrow was the very image of a stumbling, drunken buffoon, he was a pirate and should he choose to be, he could be terrifying to the common man - or at least he hoped.

It would be easy enough to scare the merchant crew into relinquishing their cargo and then sail off into the horizon, the _Pearl _laden with treasure to be sold to the highest bidder. And then he and his crew could get stunningly drunk.

It was an excellent plan. Brilliant in fact. And as per usual, none of Jack's plans - if he even had one as he swaggered or stumbled into something - ever went exactly _as planned_.

Had Jack listened a little more closely, or thought or been sober enough to ask more questions, such as where, _exactly_, the _Robin _was coming from or paid slightly more attention to the goings on in the more northern portions of the sea, he might have reconsidered the whole plan.

Yes, that would have been a very sound idea, Jack decided as his crew hit the deck to avoid the grapeshot being blasted at them and the splinters of his beloved _Black Pearl _that were sent up into the air. Called off the whole thing and stuck to chasing fairy tales. Rumor had it that a Piece of the Garden of Eden was hidden somewhere about the coast. Perhaps they could have set out looking for that. Or maybe even Captain Kidd's lost treasure. Something that didn't have the bloody _Aquila_, the apparently resurrected Ghost of the North Seas shooting at them.

No one quite knew exactly where the _Aquila _came from, or to which nation she owed its allegiance. She came and went like a ghost, sinking ships left right and center. Sometimes her prey was Spanish, sometimes it was Italian, Portugese, French or British. She went after military and merchant ship alike and no one could ever determine just exactly what her victims had in common.

They had been hounding the _Robin _for days when the infamous, presumed long gone eagle-figurehead came out of nowhere, cannons blazing and a terrifyingly capable captain at her wheel.

Jack immediately thought the captain odd, given that he hadn't sunk them right then and there. He'd had a perfect shot, the element of surprise, a plethora of cannons and a _legend _to live up to. Not that Captain Jack Sparrow was disappointed that the _Aquila _hadn't filled his _Pearl _with holes and sent them all down to Davey' Jones' locker - or would it be William Turner's Locker now? - regardless the behaviour was odd. Perhaps he was merely trying to scare them off?

"What do we do now, Cap'n?"

Well Jack was called a coward more often than not, and honestly it didn't really bother him all that much. The sensible thing to do, would be to take the _Aquila's_ rather direct offer and leave. Return to Tortuga and inform the Caribbean that the Ghost of the North Sea was back.

"Your orders Cap'n?"

But the bastard had gone and damaged his _Pearl _and that was one of the few things that could really get Jack riled up.

"We're boarding them."

It didn't sound like a good idea to begin with, and it turned out in fact to be an absolutely _terrible, horrifyingly bad _idea. But his crew, bless their scurvy, black-little pirate hearts had gone along with it anyway. They were used to Jack's mad schemes usually working out. Somehow.

The sheer incredulous looks of horror on the _Aquila's _crew's faces are almost worth the scratches and small holes in the _Black Pearl's _hull as they make the jump across, Gibbs at the helm keeping the Pearl on course. Jack's manic cheer curtailed only slightly when some crew of the _Aquila _look a little familiar. He recognizes some from years ago on Tortuga, pirates many of them. Jack's crew is equally surprised as well, but there is little time to be surprised when there are sword fights involved.

Jack and his boys had been faring quite well against the Ghost of the North Seas' crew - having fought real ghosts, those of flesh and blood were not as great of a challenge. But what small advantage the element of surprise and incredulity had offered them is promptly snuffed out as the Captain of this terror comes out to play.

The first thing that Jack notices is how _young _the Captain is. Honestly, the boy could be younger than Turner. Dark-haired and dark-skinned, maybe of Spanish or Italian origin, a tricorn hat hiding most of his face from view. The second thing Jack notices is the Captain's eyes. There is something odd about them, they are dark in colour, but there is an almost golden shine to them as Jack manages to catch a glimpse before promptly raising his blade to block a heavy blow from the man's - fist? No. A blade slides out of the man's sleeve in one fluid movement and folds out to find itself in the dark-skinned man's fist.

The _Aquila's _crew has mostly stopped fighting, those not occupied with Jack's crew, stepping back, small grins on their faces, like they were waiting for something.

The moment the hidden blades came out Jack knew he was not going to be dealing with some British Regular who all fought in predictable forms and were not used to 'dishonourable' and 'dirty' fighting, or 'practical' fighting as Jack preferred to call it.

While Jack could not profess to be a master swordsman, he was proud of his quick reflexes and ability to at least hold his own.

He had absolutely _nothing _on this boy, who for a man as powerfully built as he was, could _move_ like the wind.

The Captain was a savage beast in the guise of the man. He fought dirtier and more brutally than any pirate - and as his attention was thrown at Jack, while mildly offended at being fought with what basically amounted to a pair of fists, he was truly very happy that the man had not drawn his sword or unhooked the oddly shaped tomahawk at his waist to attack him, rather relying solely on the blades in his sleeves to give him a sound drubbing.

This was by far the hardest duel of Jack's life - and having faced an Undead Barbossa, a Kraken and Davey Jones himself that was saying something.

His reaction time was - had Jack not seen a crew damned by Aztec gold, Davey Jones' Locker and what might have been the after life, he might have called it supernatural.

Any of Jack's crew that tried to attack him while his focus was seemingly elsewhere found themselves blocked almost casually, without looking back at them at all, promptly thrown to the ground - and then had the wind knocked out of them with a brutally planted boot to the stomach.

Jack has the supreme unluckiness to find himself disarmed rather suddenly and the Captain of the _Aquila _pressing him up against the mast of the ship, knife pressed gently against his throat.

"It was not wise to attack us." the boy says in calm, slow, slightly accented English that is decidedly not of a Spanish or Italian flavour. "Any last words?"

Still smiling Jack thrusts forward his right hand spontaneously, immensely glad that the boy who is staring at him intensely does not react poorly, merely puts a little distance between the two of them, knife still pointed at his throat.

There is no doubt that this boy is faster, stronger and all in all a better fighter than him - but there is this air of naivety that surrounds him. The same air that Will Turner drapes about himself like a cloak.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." he introduces himself and preens a little at the gasps and awed stares that some of the _Aquila's _crew give him.

"Put the blade down Captain," a vaguely familiar voice states. "Jack Sparrow is no enemy of ours."

"That's _Captain _Jack Sparrow," he insists.

"You will take your crew back to your own ship and depart." The boy ignores him, his tone brooking no argument.

As Jack has never been one for _not _arguing or rather doing the 'smart' thing and shutting up, he questions.

"And if I don't?" Jack asks, his winning smile and swagger still on display despite the knife still pointed at his neck.

"Mister Faulkner tells me that you are no real enemy of mine, Mister Sparrow," the boy says, and that explains the familiar voice.

_"Captain, Captain _Jack Sparrow._" _Jack smiles. The boy ignores him, though Robert Faulkner, that scallywag is near doubling over in laughter.

It's been years since he's seen that old scoundrel. And he is pleasantly surprised to hear that the man who could pass for Mr. Gibbs body double is alive and well.

What he's not so pleasantly surprised with however is the boy's ignorance of his name. You would think that a pirate and scoundrel of illustrious reputation such as himself would be heard of, even in the northern reaches of the great blue. That if Robert Faulkner was with the lad, he would have at least _mentioned _the best pirate in the Caribbean. Then again, the old bastard should have recognized the _Pearl! _

"However should you insist on attacking these trade routes, I _will_ cut you down."

The _Aquila _has always been a puzzle, but this boy captain is a bigger one. They are well armed and their ship in fine condition but there is not a uniform in sight. His crew is composed of scoundrels and honest men, they fly no flag, but they are no regular military crew, nor are they pirates or privateers.

"I made you an offer," the boy says impatiently, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The boy's gaze is intense and piercing, and reminds Jack unnervingly of being stared down by a wolf - or a feral dog, he hasn't seen a live wolf in quite some time. There are no illusions about there being second chances with this boy - naive as he seems to be.

"Aye. And one I can agree to. What's your name?" And there is the sound of metal scraping against leather as the blade disappears into the boy's sleeves and he steps back. The boy looks at him a slightly bewildered expression on his face.

"Connor."

The _Pearl's _crew waits for further elaboration but that is all the boy says.

"If you're looking for a last name Sparrow, I suppose it would be Kenway," The boy twitches at the name, as Faulkner shrugs. "Or Davenport. It doesn't really matter."

The name Kenway sounds a little familiar, but he has little time to ponder it when the hidden blades come back out to threaten Jack's throat and there is a snarling wolf back in his face.

"Get off my ship," Captain Connor Kenway - or Davenport, whoever he is, tells them pointedly, and the slight shift in his stance tells Jack that they had best make it snappy.

"Back to the Pearl!" he tells his men and makes to follow them, but not before fixing Faulkner with a glare. To which the man merely shrugs.

"Thought it was Barbossa," the man says in explanation. "Or worse."

Well obviously he wasn't going to get more of an explanation on _that_, but every man had his secrets.

Back on the Pearl he found Mr. Gibbs who was waiting for him at the helm.

"What happened, Cap'n?" he asked, a pointed look at the badly bruised and beaten members of their crew as they limped to their stations.

"A wolf, Mr. Gibbs," Jack grins. "Robert Faulkner is first-mate to one Captain Kenway."

"Haytham Kenway?" Gibbs splutters in horrified shock.

Ah. So that's where he'd heard the name before. Both pirates turned to stare at the _Aquila _as it turned away, and the blue-clad man standing at its helm, Faulkner pointing something out on the horizon.

Thinking back on it, the lad did look a little like that terrifying amiable British man from lord knew however many years ago, flattened them all just as easily - but the boy was too young, and his complexion too dark.

There is a long silence at the helm of the _Black Pearl _before Mr. Gibbs speaks.

"Tortuga?"

"Aye. Tortuga."

* * *

**I'm planning a series of one shots. Hence the plural of the title.**

**Next up: Jack recalls meeting one Haytham Kenway. Or as I like to call him, James Bond of the 1700s.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Haytham Kenway

**Timelines in PoC is complicated, but that just gives flexibility for Crossovers! **

**Let's just say that at this point in time, Haytham has already established some semblance of a Colonial America Templar Order and is just beginning to start crushing the Assassins of North America. Haytham's relationship with Ziio has already been severed and she's raising Connor at the moment. Of course Haytham has no idea that he's a daddy. **

**In terms of PoC Jack has lost the Pearl for some years now. Elizabeth and Will were like 10 or 11 when they first met on the great big blue ocean, and we can guess like there's a 10-12 year gap between then and the beginning of the first movie's plot. So using their ages a reference, let's say that this little piece takes place 3 years after Elizabeth first finds Will. **

**Gibbs has already either quit the Navy or been kicked out and started in on the whole piracy thing.**

**Jack has obviously gotten off the island and is currently indulging himself in drinking and debauchery, and Barbossa and company are already rampaging about looking for coins...which is what brings Haytham to Tortuga.**

* * *

Meeting Haytham Kenway - In which Haytham _doesn't _kill everyone after an interrogation.

* * *

No one had quite known what to expect when Haytham Kenway came to Tortuga - oh there were some on the island who knew he was coming, but whatever he expected to find, the Grandmaster's search would prove fruitless. And even if he did, he would not leave the island alive they thought with some small degree of satisfaction.

These same people did not expect the extent of the chaos and uproar that Haytham Kenway would end up causing in a single night.

The regular inhabitants of Tortuga however, upon hearing the name Jack Sparrow in the telling of the story would have merely shrugged, mumbled something about that not being much of a surprise.

It had all happened quite some time ago, years after Jack had been stripped of his Captaincy, his crew and his beloved _Black Pearl_. He had in fact just recently made it back to civilization from his treacherous first mate's marooning of him in the middle of nowhere in the Caribbean.

Jack was celebrating his return by consuming copious amounts of rum and the simpler pleasures in life when a well dressed man - far too well dressed to be walking around Tortuga approached the dark corner of the tavern he was occupying alongside a very drunk Mr. Gibbs.

"Jack Sparrow?" the man asked calmly.

"_Captain_," Jack slurred, waving the bottle in his grip groggily. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

The man had a look of supreme distaste as he looked at him.

"Very well then, _Captain _Sparrow," the man spoke with no small trace of mockery in his voice as he used the title. "I have heard that you are the man I need to speak with in regards to the tales of the Black Pearl."

"An who're you?" Jack asked eyeing the eagle-eyed man in a tricorn hat. He looked like a nobleman. All dressed up, with a cape and everything. He was armed too though, with sword and pistol at his waist and a bracer on one arm. The predatory way the man stood and the way he was looking at him was unsettling.

"Kenway. Haytham Kenway."

"And why is it, exactly that you're looking for the _Pearl_?"

"To find its berth, Mister Sparrow, and now that I've answered one of your questions," the man said irritably. "I expect an answer to mine."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," he corrected the man with a grin, before slamming his bottle of rum on the table. "Mister Kenway, have you not heard the tales?" Mr. Gibbs laughed, slamming his tankard on the table. "The Pearl is crewed by the damned, captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out..."

"Yes, I have heard the stories," Haytham cut in irritably. "And I know that it is _you _Mister Sparrow and your friends, who are the ones going about spreading these tales." he said stepping closer, the air taking on a darker, more dangerous feeling to it as he loomed above him. "I also know, Mister Sparrow that until recently, the Captain of the _Black Pearl _was _you_. Now _where _is the Isla de la Muerta?"

"Well then surely you know the rumours then?" Jack grinned. "That the Isla de la Muerta can only be found by those who already know where it is?"

Kenway's expression was completely unreadable as he nodded.

"I was under the impression that you would happen to be privy to that knowledge, Mister Sparrow."

"_Captain _Sparrow."

"Oh I'm _sorry_. Captain Sparrow," the Englishman said not sounding apologetic at all. "Now do you know the Island's location or do you not?"

"Well, that depends Master Kenway," Jack grins. "My memory may not be all that great, savvy?"

Kenway fixed him with a piercing stare, before his lip curled and a _'bloody pirates_' escaped his grit teeth and there is the clink of coins and small thud as a small coin purse lands on the table.

The sound of coins could draw any pirate worth his salt's attention faster than he could draw his pistol and all eyes are suddenly on Jack's small and dark corner table.

"Aye, I know where it is." Jack says, reaching for the coin, but is stopped by Kenway, who pulls out a small metal medallion with strange markings on it and holds it up for inspection.

"And was there anything there that had markings similar to this?"

Before Jack could clarify the story in that he may know where the Island was but that did not mean he had actually set foot on it - or lie spectaculary and claim that yes perhaps he had indeed seen such strange and weird markings similar to that medallion, could he have a closer look?

But none of that was to occur, because their conversation was promptly interrupted by a sailor with a red sash tied about his waist, with a bunch of his friends - and some drunks who were obviously interested in the coin coming up to them.

"Haytham Kenway," the red-sash sailor snarled, hatred and loathing written all over his face.

"I beg your pardon, but do I know you?" Kenway said politely as he turned to the man, the medallion disappearing up his sleeve as he placed his hands behind his back. There is something in how Kenway stood that makes this pose, the image of a British gentleman seem extremely dangerous.

"Oh you-" the sailor started to speak when he is promptly interrupted by a drunken laugh.

"Look at 'im what with his fancy clothes and manners," a drunk guffawed, pushing past the red-sash sailor. "Are you lost milord?"

The fight broke out in about five seconds after that, and Jack, never one to not take advantage of something, uses those few seconds to snatch up the coin purse and dive beneath the table with Gibbs just as Kenway flips a man onto it with a bang and a loud crack as the table breaks beneath the blow.

There are gun shots, screams and a great deal of shouting, and both Gibbs and Jack begin creeping out of the fight radius.

Kenway seemed to be holding his own without any need of assistance. In fact he had already left most of his attackers winded or bleeding or dead on the floor and his clothing remained impeccably pristine.

Neither Jack nor Gibbs could hear much of the conversation between Kenway and the last man, the red-sashed sailor except for a few spat words and snarls from the dying man. Something about a 'Brotherhood' and an 'Order' and general insults to Kenway's parents.

A dark look of fury crossed Kenway's features before a knife slid out of his sleeve and buried itself in the sailor's throat.

The Englishman straightened himself and readjusted his hat before quickly scanning the room.

"Mister Sparrow," Kenway said, his eyes locking with Jack's, even though he was on the other side of the room and underneath a table, and mostly hidden by a whore's skirt. "An answer to my question?" he asked as the blade in his hand disappeared up his sleeve as he walked straight towards him.

Jack stands up unsteadily, looking more than a little tipsy so as to not completely startle everyone in the tavern.

"Sorry mate, never seen anythin' like it before." he slurred for added effect stumbling towards Kenway who promptly side stepped him

"I see." Was all he said before turning on his heel and exiting the tavern, his eagle-emblazoned cape fluttering after him.

Jack did not think much more of the man until a few hours later when explosion after explosion rocked the pirate harbour and the Englishman sighted running across rooftops only to vanish from the island the next morning.

The story gets wildly exaggerated of course, creating a grand tale about how Kenway chased Jack across the entire island, and the death and destruction Kenway leaves in his wake is mostly accidental and entirely the fault of a bumbling, drunk Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack and Gibbs merely decide that they'd rather never see the man again, and promptly drown themselves in rum.

* * *

**Next: **Jack overestimates the power of first impressions.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Kenways

**Last one! Mostly inspired by that hilarious comic by doubleleaf on deviantart. If you haven't noticed I mostly keep Jack quiet which is mostly out of character, mainly because...well unfortunately I don't quite have a handle on his voice and can't do him justice. So let's just have him inebriated beyond coherent and witty conversation. Hopefully a better writer will come along and write an awesome AC-III x Pirates of the Caribbean crossover that does Jack Sparrow proud. **

**Anyway without further ado**

* * *

Meet the Kenways (and wish you hadn't)

* * *

It has always been up for debate whether or not the luck that dogged Captain Jack Sparrow's footsteps was good or ill. It had been ill luck that the pirate Captain was once more without a ship, but he still had rum which eased that sting somewhat. Though the rum was beginning to run a little too low for his liking as he stumbled and swaggered through the streets, heading towards the nearest tavern. Feeling just a tad too tipsy, the illustrious Captain Jack Sparrow seated himself against a conveniently nearby fence. The smell of the nearby haystack was a little off-putting, but he still had his rum. So that was all good.

There was the sound of a heated argument coming from somewhere rather high up above - and while Jack did enjoy impersonating members of the clergy, he did not quite believe in angels. Or if he did, he did not believe that angels would be arguing quite like this.

"This is not the time for sight-seeing Connor! What, dare I ask, is so _dreadfully _urgent that..." says the first irritably, with all the righteous indignation of the entire British Empire in those tones.

"There." the second voice, Connor says much more calmly, though there is a hint in his tone that he is equally annoyed.

"Well," the first says managing to sound incredibly condescending with just one word. "I suppose I'll have to get up there and grab it."

"And with what wings will you do this, father?" Jack doesn't quite believe that he has ever heard that title said more resentfully or disdainfully than the way Connor says it.

"Don't get smart with me boy," Connor's 'father' snaps angrily. "You are going to help me."

"Of _course _I am."

Jack mostly ignores the scuffling sounds as Connor - the name and voice seem hazily familiar - and his father either fight or get themselves into position for whatever it is they're about to do, instead taking a long drink from his bottle, when there is suddenly loud shouting coming from all sides.

There is the passing Redcoat patrol that is shouting for the two men to "Get down from there!" and startled noises from the two men and a "What are you doing?!", when two loud thumps and spray of hay suddenly goes up into the air.

"That was _your_ fault!" the voices from the rooftop exclaim in identical tones of indignation as an older gentleman in a finely tailored blue suit with an eagle-emblazoned cape, his greying hair pulled into a dignified queue pulls himself free from the haystack, readjusting the tricorn hat perched on his head to stand in front of a very surprised Jack.

"What were you thinking, standing so close to the edge, boy?!" the gentleman demands of the heavily armed young man in a long white jacket and long animal skin boots who rolls out from the hay in front in a crouch before promptly straightening to shout in the Englishman's face.

"What were _you _thinking, father trying to jump like that?!"

The Redcoats steadily approaching, Jack promptly gets himself to his feet, his bottle of rum still clutched in hand.

"Oi! Hands up where we can see them! What were you lot doing up on that roof?" the leader demands jabbing his finger angrily at the three men by the haystack. Jack looks between the officer and the two men, his eyes comically wide in confusion as if to say 'who? Me?'

"Oh for the love of..." the Englishman rolls his eyes before turning to his son. "Connor, deal with this."

"Why should I? It's _your _Order that is working with _their_ King.."

Something twists in the Englishman's face at that as he retorts angrily.

"As I told you before and have repeated a thousand times, the Templars do _not _serve the Crown. Benjamin Church was a traitor and it is _your _lost cause we are retrieving these supplies for. Now you are going to deal with these soldiers because I _said so _and-"

"Oi! Don't you go ignoring-"

A gunshot rings out and the Englishman, looking mightily irritated, holsters his pistol and draws his sword as his son knocks two other soldiers down with his fists before stabbing them both in the throat with blades that slide out from his sleeves, before unhooking the tomahawk at his waist to block another's attempted skewering of him.

Jack decides that the best place for him at this moment would be the haystack and promptly dives into it, peering out to watch the two men completely take down the patrol.

And its the boy's absolute brutality in the fight, as well as the flash of light as the sun catches on that oddly shaped tomahawk as he brings it down on the last screaming man's throat does he recognize him.

Connor Kenway - Captain of the _Aquila_. Met not all that long ago, if Jack thought about it.

"Well the map's long gone by now," the boy's father, who is also mildly familiar states with disdain and frustration lacing every word. "If you had _done as I said _we would have the supplies back and we'd be done here."

"If you had not killed that man at the docks_, _he could have brought us to the warehouse." Connor Kenway says jabbing his finger angrily at his father's face.

"We are _not _having this discussion."

Not wanting to stay for the father-son argument much longer, Jack attempts to leave the haystack stealthily - however one manages to do that. The snap and crackle each slight movement he makes immediately catches both men's attention and Jack finds himself stumbling as he is wrenched out of his hiding spot.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he grins at them, Connor especially hoping for a spark of recognition, which sadly does not appear. The boy's father on the other hand's eyes widen slightly.

"Do you know where the warehouse belonging to Vincent Parker is located, Captain?" The Captain of the _Aquila _asks politely despite the fact that he is holding Jack by the lapels of his shirt and that he could slice his throat open at any moment with those hidden blades of his.

The way the boy's father was circling about the two of them like a hawk was vaguely unnerving. That comment about the Englishman killing the last person they had asked information from being a good reason to be wary.

"It's that one," Jack points out a warehouse at random near the docks.

"Thank you," the boy says sincerely before letting go of him and dashing away up a tree and running across rooftops, leaving Jack alone.

Well not completely alone.

The boy's father remains standing in front of him, which Jack is not very happy about.

"You know, I don't think your boy is going to be very happy with you if ," Jack starts conversationally.

"Jack Sparrow," the man interrupts him. "I've been hearing a great many things about you from my contacts in the Caribbean."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," the correction comes automatically now.

"Not as I hear it," the man says dismissively. "That name apparently commands some respect, you?" Jack watches the man look him up and down, eyes lingering on the bottle of rum that he had dropped not too long ago. "Not so much."

Jack should be offended and he is, but he is rather keen on _not _dying as that disdainful look sparks a memory. He knows this man. Those same eagle-like eyes staring at him, picking him out of a crowd and marking him as prey. A medallion with strange markings in Tortuga - lots of explosions. He mostly remembers the explosions and the name that went with the tale.

"I would ask to know the location of the Brethren Court and the Pieces of Eight you are said to hold, but my _son_," Haytham Kenway says the word with a mix of pride and disgust and frustration. "Has forced me to put those plans on hold. As such, I'm not going to kill you. But it'd be best if you forget you ever saw either of us, should anyone be looking to ask."

The man smiles and it is not a very reassuring one.

"Not to worry though, I will find you when time permits." And just like that the man is gone, moving far faster than one would expect for a man of his age, up the walls and onto the roof tops, chasing after his boy.

Jack watches the man go for a moment before picking up his bottle of rum and giving it a good shake. Nearly empty.

Well bugger. Now he needed to find himself another tavern. Maybe on another island. And for that, he'd need a ship.

* * *

**And I kinda lied with the previous thing about Jack's first impression on people not being as powerful as it used to be. Well he's not as memorable as he'd like to be anyway. Then again Connor is a little single-minded about a lot of things and Haytham is equally single-minded with his goals, but he's not wearing 'mission blinders', always looking at all the options, and he's got a billion and one plans running...that Connor screws up for him every time. Or at least that's how I see it.**


End file.
